oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitesmith Christopher
Whitesmith Christopher (ウィテスミスクリストファー, Witesumisu Kurisutofaa) commonly referred as just Chris, is a pirate and archaeologist working mostly on the New World as a mercenary for various groups. Being a former test subject of the infamous Playground 06 he went by the name of Jack (ジャック, Jakku), having undergone several surgeries and escaping his slavery by killing his buyer. Becoming a pirate after his escape he begone to gain a reputation and was given the epithet by the World Government of Mad Grin (狂にこり, Kyou Nikori). As of this moment, his bounty is still unknown. After some time working within the Underworld, he was hired by the Azeban Industries to work as one of their mercenaries, and as of this moment he is sailing the seas doing various jobs for them and with his own goals in mind he goes around the world by himself meeting other pirates and groups. As his travels lead him to various locations, he came across the Pirate Sanctuary Alliance and after hearing about what they did he decided to make his main base in there, helping them with anything they need. Appearance Described by most as an odd looking person, Chris easily stands out in a crowd. Having received numerous surgeries on his body, he has reached a state where it no longer can be recognized by the ones that once knew him. Chris past "events" lead him to currently having both a fairly pale skin, and in major sections of the body, it's purple colored and deeply wrinkled. Keeping with the messy style that is his body, Chris's hair is a black spiky style of hair reaching the ear length, having some of it come out in his face in between his eyes. Possessing also by what is described by the few who got a chance to look that closer pretty small turquoise eyes that very rarely show any emotion. As his signature feature leading to other people avoiding him is the result of countless surgeries that he underwent, leaving his body with unforgiven "marks.". Both his arms, his lower jaw to halfway his chest and both his legs from ankles to knees, had their interior modified and were patch up by utilizing old wrinkled skin that is being held up with crude surgical staples. One of his most recognizable features is his rows of staples extending from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him somewhat of a permanent grin. But even with this modifications, it's possible to see that he has a fairly build body and an average weight that makes his figure somewhat "normal." Having accepted his deformed shape many years ago, Chris decided to add some more to it by implementing several silver piercings on both ears and a silver triple nostril piercing. Being a practical person, Chris doesn't like to change his clothes too often, as he is seen almost always wearing the same one no matter the occasion. Mostly consisting of a pair of blue pants, black boots, wearing a simple white shirt with a long dark blue coat over it with its sleeves only extending to the elbows. Seen normally wearing a grey belt with a small pouch around his waist. Gallery tumblr_o0raajrur41uqkbsso1_640.jpg|Chris physic a86b1d77fe2e0152bab77c2585839d32.jpg|Chris full appearance acb5ad140cfc0593a3c67150e7391979.jpg|Chris Casual Attire Personality Before a chaos childhood that he had to undergo, Chris was a happy and sweet child that pass most of his time playing with the other kids. On his first weeks after being sold to the playground, he still denied the idea of fighting, as he saw everyone around him as fellow "prisoners." As his sections of torture and obstacle course begun his only option were to survive the longer he could, but because the idea of killing still sounded wrong to him, he passed most of the time getting beaten and running. With months passing and his mind being broke more and more, he began to break. As the other kids were constantly attacking him, he reached his limit as he was forced to defend himself resulting in their deaths. Letting himself free and going to what the playground master's wanted him to do he become a heartless "monster" that would kill without thinking. But even with these traits implemented into him, it was seen during his escape that a little bit of his old self-was still inside him looking for freedom. Going on a solo journey meeting several people and cultures he once again begone to shift his personality. Becoming less of a maniac killer and more of a relaxed fighting enthusiast he could more easily implement himself with other people but still not enough due to his lack of social interaction experience. One of the skills that he still lacks for socialization is the understanding of most humor and compliments as he normally replies with a weird or uncomfortable response. In a fight, he still has a small sadistic side enjoying the thrill and going almost to the point of death most of the times. With his deformed appearance he is normally seen by others as a bad and crazy person, he tries to help people that are in danger especially kids after his history. And even doe he doesn't show it very much he possesses a small "interest" for small creatures (children and animals). Relationships Pirates Pirate Sanctuary Alliance Marines Underworld Powers & Abilities Raised on the infamous Devil's PLayground, Chris was since very young subjected to experiences on his body with the goal of making him the strongest and deadliest weapon. Like most kids that are sent to the playground Chris underwent the regular modifications, and gain an incredible increase in speed, strength, and reflexes. After many struggles and reaching the top as one of the strongest kids, he was able to catch the attention of a special buyer that made a deal with the master and caused Chris to underwent another surgery but this time a special one. As one of the most dangerous surgeries, Chris was able to survive, and as a "reward," his body is now able to generate and release a special type of gas that can neither be smelled nor seen unless released in a very concentrated amount. As two safety measures added into his body for the future, he was both made the only person capable of igniting this gas and extra resistance to heat and fire. Physical Abilities Resulting from his enhancements, Chris possesses a great amount of speed, strength, and reflexes that gives him a great advantage when in a fight. Capable of overwhelming a normal person in both speed and strength he was able to in young age to reach the top of the playground as one of the strongest. Since his escape from the playground, he began to train both his power and attributes. Focusing most of his attention on developing his gas power, he is capable of keeping up with a marine Captain on strength, but still lacking on most other stats as he is easily overwhelmed by someone with more combat powers. Gas Modification Inicialy a request from a promising buyer during his time in the playground, Chris underwent a special surgery that altered all of his body, giving it the ability to generate and released a special gas that can only be ignited by him. Focusing this ability for combat, he can create enormous explosions or controlled flames varying on the amount of gas, his intention when igniting and the way he ignites it. With this ability not being a Devil fruit power, Chris also received the modification on his body that made it more resistant to fire and heat not to kill himself. Being a potent and versatile ability, and the biggest reason for Chris current freedom he is seen using it on his day to day, but mostly as his main way of combat giving him an advantage on unsuspected opponents. As this modification consists around creating gas from his body, Chris is only able to generate soo much depending on his stamina and how much he has previously rested. Even though the creation is limited in his body, it is seen that when in need he can instantly create an attack, but doing so would begin to eat his muscles out giving him extreme pain and doing more would lead to the full incapacity of his arm. As once described by Chris his current limit on a normal day is two large-scale explosions and only be able to ignite a small portion of fire on his hands for the rest of the day. Fire Resistance As a safety measure for his newly acquired ability, the surgeons on the playground decided it would be a waste if he died of his power, so they decided to give him a resistant to fire enhancement. Not becoming immune to fire he is now more resistance to the point of his explosions not hurting him, being capable of setting himself on fire for defense without feeling any pain or heat. Ways of Combat Being an extremely creative fighter, Chris is described as confusion by most of his opponents due to the fact of him not following any rules with his movements. Having received numerous surgeries on his body with the goal of turning him into an undefeated fighter, he is known to possess a tremendous amount strength, speed, and reflexes but due to his lack of training, he his normally vulnerable when fighting someone who can make him use all of his stamina. As his main way of fighting, he decided to dedicate his full time to mastering and to improve his Gas Generation that he decided to name "Gastrix". After many years of training, Chris has gained an unmatchable control over his Gastrix style. In a battle, this way of fighting is used primarily for close combat due to its explosion potential, and because his ignition can only be done when in direct contact with the gas. The biggest strength of this power is Chris ability to vary from a large scale explosion to simply setting his hands on fire for extra residual damage. These gases cannot be detected by smell and almost invisible due to how small it is only seen when released in a large quantity for a stronger attack. The biggest weakness of this way of fighting is both Chris's limited production of gas not being a devil fruit power and the fact that the gas needs to be close to him to ignite. After many years of training and dedication, Chris can use this power and control the best way of releasing it. Learning how to release only the required quantity of gas at a specific place of his body, he can implement various attacks by utilizing his body to the max. *'Gastrix: Moetsukute' (燃付く手, lit. Ignite Hand): Chris's most basic and trademark attack, utilizing his enhanced strength he launches a fist at his opponent beginning to release the gas and right before the collision, he either sets it on fire for extra damage or causes it to explode for a bigger impact. One of the biggest advantages of this attack is the surprise and last-second decision that Chris can make depending on his opponent instant reaction. *'Gastrix: Putsunhou' (ぷつん砲, lit. Snap Cannon): Analysing his surroundings, Chris utilizes his great speed and reflexes to release in a wide area grand quantities of gas for the initial preparation of this attack. The gas being invisible to a naked eye allows Chris to easily direct his opponent into the destinated area for the second part which is the ignition from his hand that would erupt all of the gas either in a great fire or a massive explosion. Haki Haki the power said to dwell within every living person, allowing a person to do what would otherwise be considered impossible. Chris first saw this power as he begone his adventure in the New World, learning first hand how powerful it could be. Due to the lack of proper training after a long time, he was able to achieve the most basic levels of the two common versions of Haki Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku. And due to his lack of dedication, he decided to stop training and stay by the basics as he still believes his power is strong enough. Busoshoku Having learned of the existence of this power recently, Chris his capable of utilizing the very basics, of shaping his fighting spirit into an invisible armor around himself. Still not having enough time to develop this power Chris has shown a great difficulty when fighting against Logia devil fruit users. Kenbunshoku Only possessing the very glance of this ability, Chris can sense a small presence around him, and on some rare occasions, he is capable of sensing attack coming his way. Knowledge and Archaeological Skills Initially not being a big fan of studies, Chris hardly took any interest in books. But as he began his adventures on the sea, he came across many places and people that introduce him to the old stories of the world, and some of the common knowledge for the poneglyph and artifacts that are hidden around the world. For the first time in a long time, his head was able to think of something else than fighting and murder. Reading books about archeology every opportunity he had and learning more and more from the people he would meet during his journey his knowledge rapidly began to increase together with his curiosity for what the actual story of the world could be. History Past Born in a tough situation, Chris was at the age of 5 sold to the Devil's Playground due to his family lack of money. Spending his initial time there denying the idea of fighting and killing other, leading to a strong beginning full of torture. Spending many months without killing anyone he reached his limit after being beaten up constantly by the fellow children. Breaking to the point of killing with his bare hands the ones that were constantly bullying him, with his former personality of happy and sweet beginning to disappear and shifting to that of a heartless monster. Undergoing in more and more fights, Chris quickly reached the top as one of the best fighters, which caught the attention of one of the many buyers watching the matches. And in his request, Chris was forced to take on a hazardous surgery to become unique and stronger. In success or failure depending on whose perspective, the operation was finished with Chris surviving and receiving a unique modification. Giving him the ability to generate a very special not toxic highly flammable gas that could only be ignited by Chris and the extra of making his body more resistant to fire and heat while turning his appearance to that of an aberration. Learning how to control his new abilities he was later sold to the one that made him become what he currently is, but in a swift reaction, he killed him gaining his freedom by force. New Journey Sometime after gaining his freedom, Chris went to the closest city he found to try and find clothing to hide his unusual appearance from others. After doing that and finding a way to make a boat he begone his journey far away from the hell he was going away from. Traveling from city to city doing what he could to survive, he steals and found every way he could to survive alone. As his actions begone to become more known, the marines start to take some actions which lead to him defeating and killing some of them. After some time doing works for everyone, he could find he ended up allying himself with one of the Underworld's most notorious groups as one of their mercenaries. Taking his time when not in a job to travel the seas in search of his adventure. Quotes Major Battles Trivia *His appearance is based on Dabi from Boku no Hero Academia. *Thanks for KontonMan for the Way of Fighting "Gastrix" name. References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Mercenaries Category:Archaeologists Category:Pirate Sanctuary Alliance